


You

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "You bit someone?"
Relationships: JP Cappelletty | Rook & You





	You

“You bit someone?” Rook winces, hearing Y/N’s voice.  
“They were being mean to me.” He looks over to see Jackson’s arms crossed in front of his chest and a pout on his face.  
Y/N crouches down, unfolding his arms. “That doesn’t mean we bit, or hit, or kick.”  
The pout doesn’t go away, although he does tilt his head so he doesn’t have to make eye contact with his mom. “I’m sorry.”  
She sighs, “I’m not the person you should be saying sorry too.” She tells him, her voice soft. She stands up, “Now, go to your room. We’ll get you for dinner and you can spend some time with us. No dessert and you’re going to bed early.”  
Jackson nods, “Yes, mom.” He hesitates for a second, before wrapping his arms tight around her waist. “Love you.” He tells her, before rushing to his room.

Rook gives Y/N a soft smile, seeing how defeated she looks. “Hey.”  
“Hi.” She says back, letting him pull her into a hug. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get him, I know that you guys were busy with rehearsals.”  
He shakes his head, “No to busy for my kid.” He pulls away from her, leaning against the island counter. “You okay?”  
She nods, “Yeah, just tired.”  
“I could take him for the night and stay with,”  
Y/N cuts him off, “JP,”  
He can hear the exhaustion in her voice and it’s now that he notices the bags under her eyes. “You’re an amazing, dad. I will never regret having Jackson and letting you be apart of his life, but he thinks of staying with you as a treat. And right now he’s in trouble, I don’t want to let him off easy.”  
He nods, “Of course. I just wish I could help you out.” He puts emphasis on the you.  
“You do. When your home and not busy you have Jackson. When he doesn’t have school and your in the US or Canada, you also have him. You send money for anything he needs. You talk to him at least twice a day. You help me out, by having a relationship with him.”


End file.
